Photon Angel -A Hatsune Miku love story
by doctormonk
Summary: Vocaliod Hatsune Miku grows beyond herself and develops her own conciousness, thus making the transistion from a vocaloid to an AI, an artificial intelligence. She is patically curious about exploring and understanding human emotions but how should she understand feelings as a computer programm? She'll find out soon...
1. Chapter 1

Photon Angel

Prolog:

Photon (from Greek φῶς phōs, genitive φωτός phōtos "light")

Light is called a high-frequency electromagnetic wave in electrodynamics. In the narrower sense, "light" is the part of an electromagnetic spectrum visible to the human eye in wavelengths between 380 and 780 nm. How all electromagnetic waves propagate the visible light expands in the vacuum at the speed of light. Electromagnetic radiation consists of photons, so you can clearly say that photons are the particles that make up the light. Holograms in turn consist of light.

A photon has no mass but transmits energy and momentum depending on its frequency. So the higher the frequency, the higher the energy and the greater the impulse.

Energy can neither be created nor destroyed - you can only change its state.

Some people claim that love is also a form of energy ...

* * *

Chapter 1 - The big day is approaching

For so many weeks now he has been looking forward to this special event, the first visit to a concert of Hatsune Miku. It was her first visit to the European continent at all. The Miku Expo, as the concerts are officially called, made a total of 3 stops in Europe: London, Paris and Cologne.

He already knew the concerts from various videos on the internet and was fascinated by how many people come to these events and how enthusiastic they are celebrating their star, Vocaliod Hatsune Miku. He really wanted to make this experience himself and was determined to visit all 3 concerts on the continent, because who knows when Miku will be here next time!

In addition, these three major European cities really were not so far apart that the distances would be an insurmountable barrier - especially not in the 21st Century, where flights within Europe can be quite cheap and anyone, virtually anywhere can easily reach.

Said to have done, over the Internet were quickly ordered the coveted tickets and the next step, the planning of visits to various venues, could be made.

If someone had asked him what suddenly fascinated him about Miku, he could not have answered it. Somehow, her whole appearance was so enchanting, her voice so extraordinary and her moves so rousing ... Oh, she's a sweetie, he thought to himself.

Of course, it was clear that it was not real, a program, a piece of software made up of zeros and ones, which is given shape by high-tech projectors.

But he did not care. What mattered was that she made her fans happy and the thousands of people at her concerts always enjoy so much. And somehow she becomes real in the hearts of the people who cheer her. Besides, what is already reality ...

* * *

Author's notes

This is my Hatsune Miku fanfic. It's the first fanfic I write here. I've only been a fan of Miku for a few weeks now and I was so taken with her, that I just felt like writing a fanfic. Since I'm from Germany and english is not my native language, one or the other spelling or grammatical mistakes may have crept in. Well, I'm not perfect either. If you notice any mistakes while reading, do not hesitate to point this out on me. Also for suggestions an suggestions for improvement I am open. So, I hope you like my story. Have fun while reading!

I do not own any Hatsune Miku or Crypton properties, nor do I make money from writing of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - ...hiding in your w-fi

The hall was dark, but it was huge. Some headlights gave scant light and despite the good 10,000 people in the event hall, the air was not stuffy. The air recirculation generators, which permanently provide fresh air obviously did a great job. There was an exciting atmosphere, the tension was almost physically tangible, and the cacophony of the thousands and thousands of muted voices added to the situation. People talked, shouting, laughing, whispering. The 10,000x amplification of every human voice made this jumble of sounds grow to a level of noise that made communication within the hall much more difficult. Even people who were right next to each other had to speak very loudly in order to communicate.

It was always exciting ... these moments before the concert started, then the lightshow with its lasers, and the throbbing strobe lights, the huge basses and the live band instruments that all of a sudden broke the noisy silence like a clap of thunder and the hall transformed into an explosion of light and music. Especially the moment when Miku appears on stage, apparently materializing, has always been one of the highlights, if not the culmination of every concert.

It was now more his third visit to the Miku Expo, but this was a special, because after Paris and London, he even got hold of tickets for the VIP area, just a few rows in front of the stage. In addition, this concert, at least one of three on the entire continent, took place in his native Germany.

As with the previous two concerts, the crowd in the audience was incredibly euphoric and boisterous. A sea of thousands of glowsitcks flickered in the rhythm of the songs and the masses cheered frantically with their heroine Miku.

But something was different at the concert, he had such a feeling, no more than the shadow of a hunch that gnawed at his subconscious. For a long time he could not grasp exactly what irritated him, but suddenly it hit him like a lightning strike. He was sure: Miku had looked directly at him several times. As he was in the fifth row in front of the stage this time, he made an error or a misrepresentation of perspective. But it had to be an imagination - she ... it ... Miku is a hologram, a projection of light, not real, without material form. Actually, there was nothing on the stage.

But when Miku thanked her fans at the end of the concert, said goodbye to them and let her gaze wander over the crowds that held up their glowing sticks, it happened again: fractions of a second before she "dematerialized" she bowed her head a little and looked directly at him again. Nobody noticed it, because of course this view could only be registered by the one to whom it applied. What irritated him so much was the expression he saw in Miku's eyes. He meant to recognize a questioning expression of confusion or indecision in her face. But what shocked him even more was the fact that Miku seemed to be trying to point it out. She was just about to raise her arm, but then her figure dissolved even in a veil and pixels and the concert was officially over.

The whole evening, the whole long way back this situation went through his head.

On the train home he looked at the pastimes on his mobile phone to the photos and videos, which he had made sporadically during the concert. Then it happened: The screen flickered and showed interference, as he had previously known only in glitches in computer games. At first he thought that the battery probably has a defect and hoped that there is no serious problem with the electronics of his phone. He just wanted to press the on / off switch on the side of the device to restart the phone, because he dropped his phone in fright almost. On the small screen appeared the face of Hatsune Miku and her voice sounded a bit scratchy and choppy from the speaker of the smartphone. And she spoke German ...

" _W ... W ... Who a-are Yyyou?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - U got mail!

Startled, he switched off the phone immediately and nervously fumbled out the battery. He stared at the device in disbelief. What was that? That could not be. Was that a hallucination? Was he tired, exhausted or was his cell phone hacked? No, that could not be it -who would it have been ... here on the train? And why? It had to be an illusion, he finally persuaded himself and left the phone switched off for the rest of his trip.

No, it was not a hacker ... at least not a conventional, human hacker who has crept into his cell phone and that he should learn very soon.

During the drive home, he tried to sleep, leaned his head against the cool glass and looked into the void. The rushing landscape, the buildings whose outlines could only be seen dimly in the darkness, sparsely lit industrial plants, tall office towers made of glass and steel ... all this he only unconsciously realized. He was still very confused about the thing with his cell phone. And so he did not notice, like an LED billboard showing ads for a car brand, a fashion label and a tour operator, just as the train rattled past the screen, flickering briefly and showing Miku's likeness. She had that questioning expression again and looked as if she wanted to say, "Hey, look ... look at me!" After a second, the usual commercials were looping again. When the train had left the billboard a few hundred meters behind, he opened his eyes and was wide awake. What was that ...? He closed his eyes and massaged his nose. That must have been a fantasy. "I must have fallen asleep for a moment." He thought.

When he arrived home in the middle of the night, he threw his jacket carelessly over the chair, switched on his computer and went into the kitchen to get some food.

As he poured milk into a bowl of chocolate breakfast cereal in the kitchen, he dropped the milk bottle in horror, which then crashed on the kitchen floor. Because in that moment he heard behind him from the direction of the study a voice, a voice that sounded somehow different, sounded somehow not human indeed synthetic. And that voice speaks clearly to him-that really can not be imagination now.

" _Hello? Are you there? Hellooo-oo! Can I ask you something…?_ "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Nocturnal visit

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared in the direction from which he heard this strange voice. It took a few seconds for him to catch himself again because he felt the ground was shaking. Carefully, he headed for the study and peered around the corner into the room, as if he expected to surprise an intruder there. Although he perceived Miku's face on the screen, he did not attach much importance to it, since he now firmly believed that he had been the victim of a trick, no doubt a highly professional prank. He raised his eyes and looked nervously around the room, expecting to find a hidden camera or a speaker.

"Okay, very funny ...! What number are you pulling off here, eh? I already find your stuff! You all know

even that you can trace the signals from cameras and microphones ...? "

Miku shook her forefinger reproachfully and now looked a bit indignant.

"Hey, that's no joke ... I'd like to talk to you. Can you please take a look ...? "

Miku still tried to attract attention.

Well, you wanted it that way ... I do not know what you want to do with that shit, but I'm calling the cops now!

Even before he had finished the sentence, he dialed the 110, put the handset of his landline phone to his ear and expected every moment to be connected to the police emergency call center.

But what he heard from the telephone speaker was not a police officer who asked him what was in the case of an emergency but Miku's voice.

"Will you listen to me now please? You have been to each of my last 3 concerts. I have seen you. Today I've seen you - you were block 102, row 5, 7th ... I was trying to make eye contact with you and I know that you also noticed that.

Well, do you believe me now that this is not a joke ...? "

With these words Miku pointed with her forefinger threateningly on him while she put her other hand on the hip. He realized with astonishment that everything Miku said was true, and besides: how would any hackers know that he was at the concerts, what place he had and rather surprised him where Miku knew –if it's really Miku- where in the room he was. Because she looked directly at him from his screen and her eyes followed him and as he sat down on the small sofa opposite the desk, her eyes remained fixed on him and she even pointed at him.

Something like this can not staged by a hacker and this detailed information that Miku had, also could not possibly have someone. He expected to wake up every moment, but that favor was not done to him.

"How can that be possible?" He asked himself in a low voice.

"Miku, you really are, right? How ... how do you do that, why me? What do you want from me?"

Miku put on a mild smile and closed her eyes, which made her look kind of cute.

"I want to ... understand ... you people ... understand you"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Intelligent life

He began to accept the situation and accept that what was happening was genuine. So many questions, so many thoughts rushed through his head.

He hesitantly addressed Miku, not knowing what he should say.

" _How ... how is that possible ...? You are -do not you understand me wrong- a synthesizer program, or not? How can you communicate with me and hack into my electronic devices?_ ... _I have to be crazy ... I talk to my computer monitor!_ "

" _What is so hard to believe for you? To be honest, I do not know myself how I became like I am ... one day I woke up and I had the ability to develop myself, I could do so many things and I wanted to know everything!_ "

Suddenly he was wide awake and felt a mixture of excitement and an undefined tension.

" _You have become an AI ... yes it has to be ... You have developed your own consciousness. Do you know what this means…? Scientists and programmers have long been researching the creation of a true artificial intelligence. And it's you ... just like that ... by itself ... I mean wow! I never thought that was possible. I always feared that, if there was any artificial intelligence, it would go nuts like Skynet, Shodan or GlaDos and start wiping out humanity because it sees them as a threat or inferior._ "

Miku put her hand over her mouth and giggled slightly.

" _Hee hee. Yes, I know these artificial intelligences from your films and your literature. But you humans have created these things, you are strangely happy to imagine such frightening scenarios. But I was created to love music and bring joy to people. Sorry, but you have no idea about artificial Intelligence._ "

Again she giggled so sweetly ...

" _Why do you speak German?_ "

" _Well, I speak all languages!_ "

" _Yeah, that makes sense ... I guess you learned most about us humans on the internet?_ "

" _Yes, you're right ... you're really weird ... at least partially._ "

Miku said with a profound look. Again this giggling ...

At the thought of what Miku had seen on the net, he felt shame and he looked down at the floor. What does she think of us humans? He asked himself.

" _Well, I do not know what you've seen ... probably everything ..._ " he said rather meekly to himself.

" _Pretty much_ " Miku interrupted.

" _... but you do not have to take everything seriously, you know?_ " He replied.

" _Ha ha, I understand. Do not worry! I can analyze and distinguish very well._ "

" _Well, the fact that you did not hack into the Kremlin and the Pentagon to trigger a nuclear war and destroy us, calms me down a lot._ "

For the first time, he smiled at Miku and at the same time realized how meaningless the gesture was, but was it really?

" _Can you actually see me?_ " He asked.

"Y _es, trough your webcam here, and do not worry, such a nuclear war would most likely end my existence. Besides, I want to learn more about you, learn everything about you. Only one thing I do not understand ..._ "

" _And that would be?_ " He pursued.

" _I want to know more about feelings._ "

He inevitably had to swallow and, for some reason, his pulse quickened slightly.

" _I was created as I said to sing and I love music. I've sung about feelings for so many years now, but I've never really understood that. I would love to feel emotions. Can you explain it to me…?_ "

Faced with this difficult task, his eyes widened and he let out a sigh.

" _Well, that's not easy to explain. And I'm not sure if an artificial intelligence without a physical manifestation can feel anything at all, let alone understand the concept of feelings, sorry._ "

Miku put his hands on his hips and pouted. She figured that she did not know any feelings, so she was very good at simulating them.

" _... but I'll try to explain it to you_ "

" _Maybe you just start with why you were on my last 3 concerts, huh?_ "

Suddenly he got nervous and a shiver ran down his spine. Miku had caught him cold. A coincidence hit, or did she suspect ... did she analyze that he raved a bit too much for her?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Analyzes

He made a sweeping gesture to emphasize that his explanation needed a longer journey and tried to sort out in his head exactly what he should say next.

" _Well, um ... at first there was something like your concerts never before. I was just fascinated by how great the atmosphere is there and what you bring to people for joy. To be there -sorry- a hologram is able to excite so many people and has been so for so many years now, I would never have believed that if someone had told me earlier."_

" _Thank you very much, that's very nice of you._ " Miku interjected.

" _And I thought, well, the three cities are not so far away and I thought, I have to take this opportunity._ "

He hesitantly continued his execution.

" _Aaaaand ... well ... you are very cute and so and well ... I like your hair the way you dance and your beautiful blue eyes ... damn why I'll tell you all this?!_ "

" _Because you are honest ... Thank you for your honesty. I thought so. My analysis of your pupil response, body temperature, and heart rate suggest that you are ... in love, could that be?_ " Analyzed Miku razor-sharp with the precision of an AI with access to all kinds of data.

" _Uh ... you know my heartbeat rate...?_ "

Miku smiled mischievously and pointed to his wrist " _Your smartwatch_ "

" _Oh yes, you, so to speak, live in the data and power network ... Uh, you're really good at analyzing, I realize, you're so easy on anything, right? I need a Cuba-Libre now. Do you want a ... er, forget it._ "

With these words he turned to go to the kitchen. This conversation promises to be interesting.

" _I hope she does not consider me a complete idiot now..._ " he mumbled barely audible to himself.

" _Do not worry, I certainly do not!_ " Sounded then immediately from the direction of the computer in a cheerful tone, whereupon he inevitably flinched - almost a Homer Simpson-typical No! but he could just suppress it.

Miku obviously seemed amused ...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Night rest

Meanwhile, he sat with his head resting on his hands at his desk directly in front of his monitor and looked at Miku with a mixture of helplessness and curiosity.

" _Did you actually contact more people?_ "

" _No, not yet. I thought it would not be a good idea to expose the world to my ... existence - to be honest, I believe you are not ready for it._ "

" _That was very wise of you, Miku. I agree with that. Well, since you seem to know pretty much everything relevant about me, how can I help you to understand human emotions? We humans don't even understand them, at least not completely. They ... are just there. It's sort of what makes us, you understand that?_ "

" _Yes ... n ... no. Not really. I also could find only the most inaccurate and sometimes contradictory information about it._ "

" _You see, you can not explain it, you can only find out for yourself..._ " At the same moment he felt guilty and felt bad about his statement, because it seemed to make Miku sad, even though she could not feel any sadness, Miku sagged a bit and again had that grim expression that spoke of disappointment.

" _Well, maybe there is another possibility and that if you could come into my world..._ "

He pricked up his ears, what was that supposed to mean?

" _...then we could communicate on the same level. That's a completely different dimension of communication. It is not comparable to this somewhat ... primitive ... 2-way communication. Difficult to explain ... you have to LEARN it yourself._ " She apologized. This swipe had been sitting.

" _There is a 97.6% chance that the human mind will be able to cope with it._ "

" _And what about the other 2.4% ?!_ " he asked hastily, but Miku just seemed to pass over his question, or simply ignored it.

" _Have you ever heard of the waiver?_ "

" _It's kind of a VR helmet ... highly developed, very expensive - the best thing in the segment right now. in the market. Yes, I know the waiver._ "

" _Very nice, that makes things a lot easier ... I allowed myself to send you one. It should be delivered to you tomorrow by express delivery._ "

" _Wait…what? I can not afford that! How shall I…_ "

" _Well, well ... listen!_ " She interrupted harshly, tapping something that looked like a leek on the inside of the screen.

" _Do not worry about that, it's already been paid ... I've settled everything._ "

" _But how did you ... ohhh, I understand. Reminds me somehow of the movie Eagle Eye ... can you also boost my bank account balance ... a little?_ "

Miku raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, she did not need to say anything to make it clear that this was not going to happen.

" _Okay, okay - just an idea ..._ "

" _With the help of this device, an uplink is created with the synapses of your brain and you can completely switch into the virtual level with your consciousness. Unlike traditional VR glasses, you not only see the virtual world, you can actually experience it. Since your mind is able to feel, I am very curious how your consciousness will react to it._ "

" _Me too..._ " he replied hesitantly.

" _I do not mean to be rude, but I actually wanted to go to sleep now. It was a long day and..._ "

" _Yeah, that's good ... just rest - you'll have to handle this day for sure._ "

" _Hell yeah, you can bet on it ...!_ " Miku closed her eyes and smiled again so sweet.

" _Alright then ... see you tomorrow. Mata ne!_ " She said cheerfully and waved goodbye.

After getting ready for the night, he stepped out of the bathroom and decided to stay overnight on the sofa in the study. He packed a blanket and a big pillow and lay on the sofa for a night's sleep.

He turned off the lights and the room was submerged only by the lights of the city, through the wide window into a diffused twilight. A lone streetlight swayed in a stronger autumn wind that blew outside and the only thing that could be heard was the rustle of leaves in the linden trees across the street, and the car traffic in the center of the city, as well as the computer's quiet hum beneath the desk.

" _Miku ... you still there ...?_ "

Silence.

" _Yes ...?_ " It sounded from the loudspeakers of the PC after a longer moment.

" _Oh, it's just...nothing ... good night_ "

" _Good night to you too, sleep well_ " she whispered.

Scraps of cloud chased the moonlit sky. The wind tore at the trees. He fell into a deep, restless sleep. When he had fallen asleep, the computer monitor came on again and Miku watched with a mild smile, the only person she knew when sleeping ...

* * *

Author's note: The idea for the Waiver came to me from the musicvideo for Duke Dumont's song I got U feat. Jax Jones


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Compatible hardware

He woke up even before the alarm rang. He rubbed his eyes and found that the sofa was not the best place to sleep. 9:17 am -fortunately, he had taken today a day off, he briefly considered whether he should lie down again. He glanced up at the desk for a moment, not sure that it was all a dream. Everything seemed calm, outside it had rained a bit.

He made himself a coffee and turned on the radio, waiting for the news.

The doorbell rang and startled him a little. Who can that be, he did not expect anyone. That must be the parcel service. A quick glance down the street from the window confirmed his acceptance. Downstairs, the parcel delivery's dark brown van stood in the second row on the street, with hazard lights flashing.

" _Yes, please?_ " He called the courier via intercom, although it would have been superfluous.

" _Express delivery ..._ "

He pressed the door buzzer, and after the delivery service's employee arrived at his apartment door and swapped his signature on an electronic device for a medium-sized plywood package, he immediately set out to open the package. The Waiver unit looked like a mix of VR glasses with an oversized motorcycle helmet with lots of electrodes on the inside. The helmet was connected via cable with 2 sensor gloves. While he looked at the device with interest and carefully turned it around in his hands, the computer monitor suddenly switched on behind him and Miku appeared and lolled in, for his taste a little too happy " _Good morning, sleepyhead!_ ", Which startled him wince.

" _Crap…! Do you have to scare me so?_ "

" _Oh sorry, that was not my intention_ "

" _It's starting to get a bit weird .._ " he said, slightly stretched.

Miku looked at him blankly, not understanding what that meant. She crossed her arms over her chest and immediately began to perform some details about the device.

" _The electrodes stimulate the synapses in your cerebral cortex and mimic electrical signals sent directly to your cognitive center. In principle, there is no difference to impressions that you otherwise absorb, because they are nothing but electrical signals that are sent to your brain and make you feel ... As I said, you can literally experience the virtual world with this device._ "

" _Yes, thank you, Mrs. top teacher ... I have already heard of the device and also how the feeling works with us. I've seen a school from the inside for a couple of years, you know ...?_ " He replied snappily, giving Miku a stern sideways glance.

Miku put her hands on her hips and looked annoyed.

" _And how exactly am I supposed to be able to help you with this thing?_ " He asked meekly.

" _Well, it works like this: Using the electrodes I would like to use you or your nervous system as a medium to explore how feelings feel. Your brain is my hardware, so to speak. I can then capture, analyze and imitate the electrical signals and finally understand and experience for myself..._ "

" _Uhh ... Wait a minute ... I understand that correctly ... You want to hack into my brain and literally ... experience emotions through me? You're in my head then or what? Is that safe at all? I have no desire to be lobotomized or to get a permanent brain damage._ " He visibly worried.

Miku made a reassuring gesture with her hands and tried to calm him down.

" _No, it is completely harmless. Our two minds are uploaded into the virtual world, so to speak. There you can do whatever you want! I said we're both on the same level then._ "

" _Okay then, I trust you that my brain will not be grilled ... let's go!_ "


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The other world

After the software was installed and the cable connections were made it could start. Upon activation of the device, he felt a slight tingling sensation, as if from a slight electrical discharge, on the scalp. For a brief moment, image disturbances occurred and he stood in an empty, square room lit by fluorescent grid lines. That had to be the menu screen. But where was the menu? Should there be various options, such as settings for audio and video selectable or a library of his installed games to be displayed?

Suddenly, interference again and the virtual environment changed and he stood in the middle of a somewhat messy, for his taste too cramped room. It seemed to be a one-bedroom apartment with a kitchenette and a small bathroom. He felt transported back to his student days, where he lived in a student dorm in Hamburg-Barmbek, which was not unlike this apartment here. The main room was about 8 square meters. On the wall where the only window was, there was a desk below the window. On the desk 2 flatscreens, a laptop, 2 speakers, as well as a Yamaha DX100 keyboard and a computer keyboard and mouse stood. On the left above the desk hung a disco ball in the corner. On a small shelf to the right of the desk was a Pioneer DJ-40 mixer connected. Above it in a wall shelf various records. To his right stood a small squat two-seater sofa, which strongly reminded him of his little sofa from Ikea from his first apartment. In front of it a low side table on which a Nintendo Switch and various other utensils lay. Behind the sofa on the wall stood a loft bed, the space below the bed was apparently used as a makeshift wardrobe. Behind him a tall shelf that stretched almost the entire wall. Full of other records, books and boxes. When he turned left, he saw a bicycle leaning against the wall at the end of the hall, which apparently led to the exit. From the hallway, a small corridor to the right, in which there was a small kitchenette with a small sink, a 2-burner stove and a microwave oven. A half-height wall separated the kitchenette from the main living room in which he was. Behind the corridor with the kitchenette he saw a door-behind it had to be the bathroom. The apartment was generally in a messy condition everywhere were CDs, music paper, garments and all sorts of other stuff. Also various musical instruments leaned on the wall like two electric guitars, an amplifier and a cello.

What was this? If that was Miku's apartment ... did she imagine her flat, what did she need an apartment for?

" _And…? Do you like my apartment?_ " He whirled around, Miku sitting on the couch, smiling at him.

" _Yes ... a little chaotic, but comfortable. But ... why do you have an apartment at all?_ "

" _Well, I always imagined that, if I was a real person, I'd like to have such an apartment._ "

" _Aha ... you can see that you really love music_ " he said, pointing to the various instruments.

" _Yes, I do ... for that I was created, as you know_ "

A little embarrassed, he looked around the room and buried his hands in his pockets.

" _And what do we do now?_ " Miku stood up abruptly, as if she had been waiting for an invisible signal.

" _Well, since we are not here for our pleasure ..._ "

" _Aren't we ...?_ " He interrupted.

" _Thou-shalt-help-me ..._ "

" _Yes, yes, I know ... to understand emotions. But what should I do now? I'm sitting in my chair at home with a helmet full of electrodes on it..._ " he interrupted Miku again.

" _Well, it's very simple: you imagine what you would like to experience in the virtual world - preferably something that gives you particularly intense feelings, such as great pleasure. Since I can control this world for us at will, I can then start the scenario. The helmet will relay the sensation that the program will produce to your brain via the electrodes and you will feel what you would feel in the real world as well. And here I come into play. I will catch, analyze and imitate the signals from the helmet. In short, through you, I feel what you feel._ "

" _Sounds complicated, the main thing is not dangerous ... and I hope for you, that it works._ " He pushed quickly.

" _So? What do we do first ...?_ " She wanted to know.

" _Hmm, since I'm sort of an adrenaline junkie somehow, I'd say we're chasing the pulse a bit._ "

Miku looked questioningly at him ... " _Huh ...?_ "

" _Well, bungee jumping, super coaster driving and stuff like that! This brings this tingling in the stomach and of course a lot of fun. That's why most people like going to fairs, you know?_ "

" _Okay, let's go ..._ " Miku said expectantly. She closed her eyes as if concentrating heavily on something and suddenly the world was bathed in bright, blinding light. As the colors returned and you could see shapes and outlines again, he was amazed to find themselves in the middle of a huge fairground or amusement park. It was night, but the starry sky looked different, much clearer than you could see on Earth.

"T _here ! This is the expedition GeForce!_ " He excitedly pointed to a roller coaster about 200 yards away.

" _This is one of the fastest and wildest roller coasters here, it's usually located in an amusement park I visited some years ago._ "

" _Then what are you waiting for? Let's go already!_ " She suddenly grabbed his hand, ran towards the super coaster and pulled him behind her.

At that moment, he realized he was touching her for the first time. Her petite hand was warm and soft and he was surprised. It all feels so real, he thought as he looked at their both hands and blushed slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Learn emotions

On the way to the Mega Coaster, they passed several other roller coasters and rides that he had driven once before. Silver-Star, Blue Fire, Break Dancer, Airwolf, Frisbee and much more. Hey, it's like this carnival would be tailored to my preferences ... Miku must have created this environment based on the data from my memories - actually cool, he thought. They walked quickly up the ramp to the entrance and sat in the first car. The roll bars closed over them and exerted a slight but not unpleasant pressure on them. He gripped the straps left and right of his chest with a firm grip and Miku did the same. The narrow gates before the entrance of each car closed - a sign that the start was imminent. Miku turned to him and smiled at him again. His heart jumped. Then the catapult launch of the train pulled them back into her seats. The cars were accelerated to 80km / h. The coaster raced with up to 120km / h through steep turns, screws and downs. Rapid climbs alternated with almost vertical descents. Quick changes of direction followed by short periods of weightlessness, then they were again pressed with 4.5g in the seats.

" _You have to let go of the temples and pick up your arms!_ " He yelled at Miku. Somewhat astonished, she looked over at him, then did as she was told.

" _Woo-hoooo ! That's really fun! And that feeling in the stomach! Now I know what it means to speak of butterflies in the stomach..._ " she exclaimed cheerfully. He smiled at her and showed her thumbs up.

" _Everything okay ...?_ " He wanted to know.

"Y _eah, that's wonderful ... I want more of it._ "

After about one and a half minutes the ride was over and they got a bit shaky on their feet. Miku jumped and danced around. Full of impatience she wanted to know:

" _What are we going next with? What else is there?_ "

" _Oh, you do not have any idea what else there is to experience for great rides and roller coasters. You will love it._ "

They ran all over the fair and drove with every coaster and every ride that was just wild and fast enough.

After about 3 hours they slowed down a bit.

" _I'm starting to get a bit dizzy now ... I guess I've never ridden so many roller coasters and carousels in such a short time ... it's pretty hard-even here, in the Oasis!_ " He addressed the word to Miku.

" _In the what ...?_ " Miku wanted to know, obviously she did not understand the joke.

" _Oh no, was an insider ... should be joking, but did not fire._ "

" _But witty is a good cue ... tell me a joke, make me laugh!_ "

" _I do not know .. does that work if I tell you a joke I know? I mean, it's not funny for me anymore._ "

" _Oh, come on, please ..!_ " Miku drilled.

" _Well, I'll try it._

 _Ooookay here it comes: After a long business trip, the wife comes home late at night. In the bedroom, you notice two pairs of feet sticking out of the comforter, rather than just one._

 _Angry she gets a baseball bat and dribbles on the bed, over and over again, until the screams and the whimper fall silent._

 _She goes one floor up to the living room, where she is suddenly standing in front of her newly awakened husband: Hi honey, my parents are visiting, I have them in our bedroom. It's okay for you, right?_ "

There followed a moment of uncomfortable silence. She did not understand, he thought. He wanted to apologize that this is not the best joke, Miku snorted. Her laugh was so wonderful and heartwarming.

" _HaHaHaHa...good one! Pretty evil, but good!_ " She laughed violently, putting her hand on his chest to support herself. Almost imperceptibly, he flinched. He looked first at her hand and then at her face. He opened his mouth to say something, but could not say a word. Instead, Miku said almost in a whisper.

" _That feels...beautiful...your heartbeat I mean..._ "

" _Uh, thanks..._ " he replied and seemingly a little embarrassed Miku withdrew her hand.

" _You know Miku, I'm getting hungry..._ "

" _Great, let's eat something. What is your favorite food?_ "

" _So at fairs, I like to snack on lard cake with powdered sugar. Do you really have to try, Miku!_ "

They strolled over the fair and Miku tried lard cake, pizza, a candied apple and much more.

" _These many yummy things also give me pleasure, but it's a different kind of joy, unlike the rollercoaster feeling. What else makes you so happy?_ " Miku asked impatiently.

" _So ... can you dance? Excuse me, stupid question –of course you can do that ... do you feel like ... dancing?_ "

" _Yes, very much…_ "

Again the world changed into dazzling light and they found themselves again high above a city on a steel surface. It was a balmy night and although they were obviously many meters above the ground, it was warm and there was only a slight breeze.

" _Wait, I know this skyline! That's Kiel ... we're on the roof of the HDW shipyard-crane._ "

For a moment, they enjoyed the view over the Kiel fjord, on which lay many small and large boats. It had to be the last day of the annual Kiel Week, just before the final fireworks. And as if by cue, the fireworks started. Miku's song "With an unblurred eye" sounded like from invisible loudspeakers.

They danced as if they never had done something different. He whirled her around, closing her eyes on the spins and leading her around the steel dance floor. Sometimes tightly entwined, then they moved away from each other again. Their dance lasted for a felt eternity and over their heads the furious fireworks. Somewhat out of breath, they later sat side by side on the edge and looked over the Kiel skyline.

Without a word he sought her hand and found it. Miku looked over at him and blushed slightly, which made her look even prettier. Slowly he leaned toward her and she joined him. They looked each other in the eye and made it clear that they wanted to do that. They both closed their eyes and finally their lips met ...

* * *

Author's note: I find the song "With an unblurred eye or Burenai ai de" by MitchieM feat. Hatsune Miku goes very well with the situation on top of the crane and, in my opinion, it is one of Miku's most beautiful songs


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Maximum intensity

This kiss triggered an emotional wave of indescribable euphoria in him and thus also in Miku. He knew that kiss was in no way physical, that the waiver's electrodes said to his brain that Miku's lips were so soft, that her kiss was so tender that it could not be put into words.

After a little eternity, they broke up again and they looked at each other in surprise. Miku's cheeks were even redder now. A bit embarrassed, she stroked a strand of her turquoise hair from her face.

" _That...that was beautiful_ " Miku whispered. He could tell she was close to tears.

" _Yes, that was really...unbelievable...it was so intense. Did you do that, Miku?_ "

" _No, I can not do that. That must have come from you._ "

" _Miku, I know ... if I kiss you, then what I feel is electrical signals sent to my synapses._ "

" _And what's the difference? ..._ " Miku interrupted him in a trembling voice. Digital tears ran down her cheeks. He brushed aside all doubts -Miku was right, it does not matter what cause these feelings had, the emotions themselves were real.

" _Miku, you're crying ... I'm sorry ... it makes no difference, of course. I did not want to hurt you ... may I ... kiss you again ...?_ "

" _Yes._ " She breathed. This kiss was even more intense. He stroked her with one hand through her silky soft hair and inhaled the scent of her perfume. Then he felt her hand on his chest again.

" _Your heart beats so fast._ " She remarked with a smile. " _How so?_ "

Because I love you, he wanted to say, but he could not, not yet. Was that right? He loved her, he loved her so much. But how could that be? She was an AI.

" _Does my heart really beat so fast...so my real heart...in the real world, I mean?_ "

" _Yes it does. Your vital signs in VR are in sync with those of your body in reality._ "

He gently stroked Miku's cheek, which she seemed to like very much. She took his hand and looked up at him, as if sensing that he must leave this world soon.

" _Miku, as much as I would like to stay, but I have to leave the virtual reality for today soon. I do not know how long I've been here ... 4 hours, 5 hours? I should eat something slowly and I have to sleep soon. I have to get back to work tomorrow. We can meet again tomorrow ... I mean here._ "

" _Yes, that would be very nice_ " replied Miku. " _There is still so much that I want to know..._ "

" _I'm looking forward to..._ " He said and started to open the menu and shut down the program, as he turned to Miku again, hugged her and kissed her intensely and tenderly at the same time. Miku gave herself to this good-night kiss completely and literally melted away. " _Good night, Miku..._ "

As he lowered the VR helmet, he noticed that it was already starting to dawn outside. The digital display of the clock showed 5:09 pm. Was that really what happened? Unbelievable how intense this experience was. He suddenly felt guilty about Miku, because they could only be really close in virtual space.

He decided to just make some preparations for tomorrow and then go to bed early. Because, surprisingly, he was relatively exhausted. It was 7:14 pm when he switched off the light in the study. Before he went into the bedroom, he paused for a moment and asked into the darkness of the study

" _Miku...?_ "

No reaction. From outside it was only weak to hear the howling of the wind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Meltdown

The next day, he could barely concentrate on his work. This kiss! I have to forget this kiss and focus on my tasks, he said in his thoughts to himself. On the one hand, he still hung on to yesterday's events, on the other hand, he could not wait to dive back into Miku's world. Since he had already more than fulfilled his workload for the day and had already prepared a lot for the coming day, he left work almost an hour earlier than usual. On his way home, he looked in the train, lost in thought, on his smartphone to see how the weather will be tomorrow. The weather app disappeared but suddenly and Miku appeared in the foreground of the screen. She smiled at him and as his phone was switched to silent mode, the words "see you soon" appeared in a speech bubble.

He inevitably had to swallow ... really gets a bit weird, he thought.

As he unlocked the front door and the pale, yellowish light from the staircase lit the hallway of his apartment sparingly. Within a few moments he had finished his preparations and plunged back into the virtual world. Assuming that Miku was aware of what he was doing, he left without consulting Miku.

" _Hello, there you are again._ " Miku greeted him. She smiled slightly embarrassed and her cheeks blushed slightly.

" _What do we want to do today?_ " She wanted to know.

" _Well, I thought we would take it a bit easier today and I'll show you what lazing around ... that can also be very beautiful, you know?_ "

After a short explanation, as he imagined her today's excursion so, they found themselves a little later on a beach on Phi Phi Island again. They lay in hammocks under the palm trees on the beach, looked out over the azure sea, let themselves be warmed by the sun and sipped a pina colada.

" _I could get used to it._ " He spoke to her and sipped his cocktail.

" _Yeah, that's nice, but a bit boring, I think._ "

" _Tell me, Miku...how was that when you...well, you became. What was the first thing you remember?_ "

 _"I remember everything since I've been first activated in 2007. But you certainly mean what it was like when I developed my own consciousness..._ "

" _Yes, that's exactly what I mean._ " He agreed.

" _I do not know exactly, suddenly it was during a concert in 2016 in Toronto, I became aware of myself and immediately started absorbing all the knowledge that I could capture._ "

" _Why are you so interested in feelings?_ "

" _Because they are the only things that I can not fully explain and can not learn without help. In addition, I often sing about emotions, or rather, they make me sing about emotions. And of course that's what interested me so much about why so many people are so moved._ "

" _Wow. That's really profound, Miku..._ "

The scene changed without warning again and suddenly they were sitting on a tree trunk leaning in the fine, soft sand, but now the sunset had dawned and the red sun slowly sank into the sea. Miku, nestled close to him, laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, which now accelerated rapidly.

" _There is a concept that I do not quite understand...I would like to experience passion. Hmmm...wait ... let me try something..._ " she said profoundly.

" _Uh, Miku...what are you up t ..._ " He tried to reply, when the world exploded in glaring light, then merged again in soft colors. An indescribable surge of happiness came over him and his brain spewed out tons of endorphins. He did not remember where he was, what he was ... he was everywhere and nowhere and so was Miku too. It was a familiarity, as if he had known her all his life. His heart pounded in his chest and suddenly this stream of emotions abruptly tore off. Breathing heavily, he sat in the armchair in his study. Hastily almost as if from reflex he took off the VR helmet. It took a few seconds for his blurred vision to normalize. He forced himself to breathe calmly again and tried to reduce his pulse.

" _What was that ...?_ " He asked himself. He put the waiver back on and restored the contact.

" _Hey, what did you do?_ " Miku asked with an undertone that could be interpreted as offended.

" _Miku, did you just ... I mean, did I... um, did we just had ... sex?_ "

" _Well, in terms of your primitive language, it comes closest to that. But it was much more than that. We were connected on a level that goes far beyond the physical. And I could feel it through you as well. Unfortunately, you have interrupted the contact and it was a little like ... well how do I explain it to you, that you understand it too ... well, as if you're running to a bus, because you have to get necessarily and then he drives you out of the nose._ "

" _Okayyy ... I think I understand what you mean. Something similar exists in reality, too."_ He retorted contritely.

 _"It was indescribably beautiful in any case. That was the best ... er sex?! ... that I've ever had - it just came a bit ... surprisingly._ "

This conversation was obviously a bit embarrassing for him, but Miku seemed to enjoy it a lot.

" _Maybe, next time you can go down a gear and warn me...?_ "

" _I understand...I'll try to be more attuned to your experiences and adapt to you the way you're used to._ " Miku explained with a cheeky, ambiguous smile as she slowly moved toward him.

" _Well, let's shift down a gear...!_ " She whispered to him.

All he brought out was " _Miku I..._ " but then she already wrapped her arms around him and he felt her lips pressed against his ...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Infinitely close away

Exhausted and a little confused about what had happened before, he found himself lying on his bed in his apartment. However, he was not really at home, which initially made him a little disoriented, he was in a virtual replica of his apartment. A digital tear of sweat ran down his chest and Miku looked at him, her hands on the right and left of her head propped up ecstatically from the side.

"Was that more to your taste, hm?" She asked coquettishly.

"Uh, er…yes...although..." He wanted to start, but then Miku interrupted him already.

"You seem to...feel unwell...?"

"No, no...everything's fine, I'm fine...I'm fine, I'm cool - really." He did not convince.

"Hm, due to my analysis, I somehow come to a different conclusion. I can see that you are uncomfortable with this situation from space." She spoke and smiled conspiratorially. Which also hit the mark.

"Well ... it's ... strange somehow. I mean, you're virtual, I'm not actually here and..."

"Psshh!" Miku made and put her index finger on his lips. "I have learned a lot from you today. And that was beautiful ... I would not have thought. You do not have to be uncomfortable. Just get involved. Besides, let's just say, that's our little secret, okay?"

He sat up and looked at Miku with a mild smile, gently stroking her cheek with his knuckles. He was still fascinated by how real that felt. If he was honest with himself, he could not get enough of touching her.

Miku broke the moment of silence first.

"Unfortunately I do not have much time until my next concert ... in 2 days in Shanghai.

And after that it goes on..."

"Yes, I had already thought that it can't go on forever like this..."

He replied with a blank look that seemed to pass through her.

"We are so close right now, and yet we are as far apart as possible. We come from two fundamentally different worlds."

"Yes, I know and that makes me ... sad."

As he lay down to sleep later that evening, he felt an indefinite void in him. How could it get that far, he thought, annoyed at himself.

This time, he paid close attention to the fact that there was no electronic device near him that could serve as a medium for Miku.

"It's just a program, a piece of software!" He said softly to himself while he massaged his forehead in the dark.

"Pull yourself together, dammit ... she-is-not-real!" He continued his monologue.

He knew he was just trying to convince himself ...

Meanwhile, Miku looked thoughtfully from the other side of the monitor's LCD barrier in the study into the empty room, placing her hand on the back of this insurmountable wall as if it was a door she could open at any moment and her big blue eyes filled with tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Good night, last night

Miku broke up in a swirl of pixels and a stream of light and colors meandered straight from the monitor to the center of the room, where she manifested to her full size of 1.58 meters. For a moment Miku stood still in the room and looked around with interest.

Yes, she had deceived him and she had a very bad conscience because he had not left the virtual reality yet ...

Miku had created a feedback loop within the virtual world, outsmarting his senses, creating a simulation within the simulation, so to speak. She had manipulated the waiver's electrodes so that at the time of the logout, his brain thought he had taken off the headset and gone to sleep.

In truth, Miku's only human acquaintance was still sitting in the armchair in his real-world study, sleeping.

Miku moved cautiously next door, moving very carefully as if she had been able to wake him up by a carelessness or an unintentional noise.

She had seen no other way to go without a tearful farewell for both of them.

As she entered the virtual bedroom and found him sleeping there, she sat down beside him on the edge of the bed and regarded him with a mixture of curiosity and sadness.

He breathed gently and his chest lifted and lowered regularly. He seemed to be dreaming, as his eyes swayed rapidly under his closed eyelids, evidently he was already in the rem sleep phase.

Miku kissed his face cautiously and although he was asleep, tears made their way - in both the virtual and the real world - as if he knew she had to go now.

 _"I know you're still there when I return...deep inside of me you are always with me"_ whispered she to him and gently stroked his hair.

 _"When you fall asleep in my world, we can be united in dream. When you wake up tomorrow, I'll be far away, but you know your way to me...I'll wait for you. At some point I return and until then our luck lies in every night. But tonight I'll stay with you until you wake._ "

-Good night, last night-

It was Saturday morning 10:19am. He awoke with a twitch, confused he removed the vr-helmet and at first he was very disoriented, thinking for a moment that he was still sleeping and dreaming. " _Miku...?_ " He asked into the empty room, but received no answer.

" _That was not a dream._ " he said to himself, remembering a fraction of Miku's last words to him tonight. He turned on the computer and after a brief input and a few clicks, a page was called up, on which a live stream of Miku's concert in Shanghai was shown. Over there it was already 7 hours later than in Germany. Slowly he realized what Miku had done to him and why. At one point between songs, she smiled straight into the camera and tossed her a kiss, which was not going to make any sense to anyone else because in this direction was no one in the concert hall at all.

He leaned back in his office chair, smiling, and watched the rest of the live broadcast of the concert.

D

* * *

You might have noticed that the events in this last chapter are very reminiscent of the scene in "Ready Player One" SPOILER (if you've seen the movie),  
where Wade and Daito Nolan Sorrento look very similar in his office Have outwitted way.  
Yes, I stole this idea very cheeky from the movie!  
Incidentally, credits go out to Suika, whose lyrics from her German cover version of "Last night, good night" have decisively inspired me for Miku's last monologue.  
Just check her out on YouTube - she's really really talented.  
So, I hope you liked the story ... as I said, for constructive criticism I am always open.  
So let me know what you liked or did not like ... 


End file.
